One goal in the development of semiconductor components such as power semiconductor components lies in an improvement of the so-called specific on-resistance being the product of the on-resistance and the area of the device (Ron×A). Owing to the need to reduce dimensions of a transistor cell while improving or maintaining the on-resistance of the transistor cell, there is a risk of crosstalk between adjacent transistor cells and their respective contact regions taking place as a result of the confine spatial proximity, which can adversely effect the operational reliability of the individual semiconductor component or of an entire integrated circuit.
Thus, there is a need for a semiconductor device which, among other advantages and features, exhibits a reduced specific on-resistance.